


The slightest change makes the biggest difference

by MandyHopesan



Series: A slightly different story [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Coma, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Harry Hart Lives, Kissing, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Build, merlin can cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyHopesan/pseuds/MandyHopesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry and Merlin picks Eggsy up the happenings in Kingsman happens just slightly different. The two men seemed to put their mind on taking care off the young man and Eggsy's attraction to Harry grows. </p><p>Part two of "a slightly different beginning", reading part one is recommender but not necessary (I think)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those things you remember

**Author's Note:**

> It is much harder to write under pressure I'm telling you, but here you go I have done my best. A few notes however before we are off:
> 
> I fucked a bit with the timeline so there is a couple of month between the time the recruits started their training and Harry goes after Professor Arnold. This works because Valentine did not speed up his chip's process and run into some technical problem. Also it took some time for Merlin to crack the former Lancelot's coded message and Professor Arnold stayed away working for Valentine for a while. Deal with it.
> 
> Also Merlin's real name is stolen from someone else fic but I can't remember which. It was a really popular one and the name kind of got stuck. If you think the name might be yours tell me and it will be sourced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now edit thanks to amazing airangel85.

If he had ever believed that knowing Harry and Merlin would make training easier, he had been delusional Eggsy thought, glaring daggers at the tech wizard. Today he had woken them all up with a devise Eggsy was pretty sure they had used in the Marine to signal their position in the mist. Anyway, it made a hell of a sharp noise that made them bolt straight up at five in the morning.

  
"Good morning, get dressed, grab your gear and puppy and I will see you all in front of the house in five minutes," Merlin said with a look of pure glee on his face. A choir of groans was heard as everyone scrambled to get dressed. Eggsy still had the habit from his Marine training to sleep in clean underwear and T-shirt so he only had to take off his pajamas and pull on his jumpsuit. True to habit he had it folded neatly at the end of his bed and his shoes were standing right next to the bed so it was easy to put his feet in them and lace them up. Once done with Marine training you always felt the need to make your bed and make it so well you can bounce a coin on it. That extra work had him getting to the field at the same time as everyone else, but Merlin's approving look made it worth it.

  
"You got here on time and your gear is properly put on, well done. However there was something all of you, except one, forgot. Any idea what?" The recruits all looked around trying to figure out what the others had done that they hadn't. Eggsy kept his eyes firmly on Merlin knowing he would tell them when he thought they were nervous enough.

  
"Most of you didn't make your bed. A gentleman or lady always has their things neatly kept. So well done Eggsy and as for the rest of you, I expect an improvement before tomorrow." he said before he sent them off for some light running. It was just that in Merlin's world 'some light running' meant around 20 km. After that, he gracefully let them have 30 minutes to eat some breakfast before they continued with more training.

  
  
~ K ~

  
  
The rest of the day passed in the same fashion: running, muscle training, shooting, free running, manners lesson, dancing and even some theoretic classes like history and language. Apparently Russian was the language of the spy world. If Merlin noticed that you were slightly better than the rest, he quickly made it ten times harder for you because 'you are here to improve not to laze around'. Roxy and Eggsy quickly paired up figuring they could help each other out with their weaker spots. They were running laps at the free running track when Harry approached them.

  
"Eggsy may I have a word," he said when they finished a lap.

  
"Sure, bruv" he said and made a flip down from the tree had been on standing. Imminently he turned around to be prepared to catch Roxy if needed. Turned out it wasn't, all the laps they had done had paid off.

  
"Impressive work with Miss Morton," he said when Eggsy had padded over to him.

  
"Thanks. Roxy is a nice bird and she is really good too"

  
"So Merlin says," Harry said before smiling

  
"And he says you are doing good too," he added as they started walking.

  
"Awe how sweet of you to talk about me at the dinner table," Eggsy teased which earned him a hit on the shoulder.

  
"Behave. I just saw with my own eyes that you are good. I nominated you myself after all. Anyway I was here to ask you something,"

  
"Oh what did you wanna ask me about?"

  
"This upcoming weekend the recruits are allowed to go home and visit their families and I, we, were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner." The offer almost made Eggsy stumble of pure surprise. They wanted to spend some of their precious time off with him? He had thought the dinner at Harry's the night they had saved him from Dean had been a one-time thing.

  
"I would love to," he blurted out and going by the smile that lit up Harry's face, it had been the right choice.

  
"Lovely! Merlin will be cooking and somehow he has bullied me into baking desert," Harry didn't look too sad about that fact thou.

  
"Anything I can do?" Eggsy asked remembering from his raising that everyone had to do their part.

  
"Thank you for the offer but it is no need. Just focus on your training and let us spoil you a bit," Harry said as if it was nothing, when it really was such a novel thing in Eggsy's life. He could just make himself nod as all the words got stuck in his throat.

  
"Excellent. When Merlin sends you all off on Saturday come and find me in the office. He can't be seen keeping favorites but for me on the other hand it is completely normal to spend some extra time with my recruit," the light tone then Harry said this made Eggsy's tongue losen.

"So that's what we are doing? Just you giving me advice and stuff?" Eggsy's tried to keep his tone light to hide the worry he was feeling underneath. Was that all he was to Harry?

  
"Na, that is what we tell Arthur to making him sleep at night. We just want you to be there for you," Harry's tone was still light but he made a point of reassuring Eggsy. Eggsy let out a laugh at that. Well Harry hadn't exactly made a secret that he thought Arthur was an strung up snob.

  
"Then I see you on Saturday then," he confirmed, then he caught his breath. They continued walking the grounds and talked a bit more before it was time Eggsy to head back for dinner.

  
  
~ K ~

  
  
The rest of the week Eggsy was bouncing with excitement for the coming weekend. Actually, most of the recruits were more or less looking forward to the weekend. Sure it was just one night but it was one night out of the horrid bunker beds the recruits were sleeping in. Well not for Eggsy, but still he had that one dinner and that was better than he had hoped for. He would love to go and visit Dasiy but that wasn't really possible.  
  
So when Merlin dismissed them for the last time of the day he took a quick but thorough shower and dressed in the nicest clothes he had time to bring the day Harry showed up on his doorstep to bring him to Kingsman. That turned out to be pair of dark blue jeans (without holes), a lighter blue pike shirt and a grey cardigan that looked like the ones Hufflepuff wore in the movie. It was brought half on a joke and half as a really thoughtful gift from his mates. They knew how much he loved those books and how hard he had worked to be able to buy all the books and see all the movies in the cinema. So for his 20th birthday, they had put money together and gone and bought him one. It was even one of those fancy one with real lamb wool.  
  
Well-dressed, he went to Harry's office and knocked on the door before entering.

"Still haven't completely mastered the art of knocking I see," Harry's voice rung out from behind the desk. For a split second he flinched back as if he had been hit but then he recognised Harry's teasing smile.

  
"Well I knew you were going to let me in anyway," he snarked back.

  
"True," Harry smiled as he rose up and grabbed his coat.

  
"Let's go then." Together they walked to the shuttle where they met up with Merlin.

  
"Harry, Eggsy" he acknowledged them with a nod.

  
"Merlin," they said as they sat down in the shuttle.

 

~ K ~

 

On their way back to Savile Row, they were chattering pleasantly. Harry and Merlin were telling stories of their past missions and Eggsy shared (if slightly edited) stories of his free running. Apparently Merlin had such a reputation that only Harry dared to work with him. When the former Merlin had heard the tales of that and the man's ability to hack almost anything and make a garment mid mission, he had named him his Morgaine. In honour to this, Harry had a beautiful green dress sewed up for Merlin, which apparently still was around somewhere (and Eggsy just had to find it for picture proof).

  
"So before you were Merlin you were Morgaine? And before that you were some other knight? But what is your name? And who was Morgaine? In the stories I mean." Eggsy wanted to hit himself for just babbling on. Luckily for him neither Merlin nor Harry seemed to care.

  
"Well yes, beloved child has many names," Harry joked.

  
"For Morgaine, you will perhaps know her better by the name Morgan le Fay and she was the priestess who cast the spell on Excalibur's scabbard which protected King Author," Merlin filled in.

  
"And for my name, it is Lynn. Guess we never got around to tell you that." It surprised Eggsy how easily Merlin eh... Lynn told him his name. Like they were top secret spies and they would be in serious danger if their identity got out and here they trusted him with Merlin's name. Him, a pleb. Not wanting to show how much a simple thing as a name affected him, he let his mouth run again.

  
"So Morgaine is to Merlin what R is to Q in James Bond then?"

  
"Essentially, yes," Merlin (Lynn, it was going to take some time to get used to that) agreed.

  
"But at least we got full names."

  
"Mhm, so do you have your Morgaine now then?"

  
"Yes I do and I must say he wears the dress better than I ever did." Eggsy was biting his tongue to ask if it was figuratively or literally but figured it was time to change the subject.

  
"So you two working together? Must been a good match, yeah?"

  
"Well yes. I have known that one since we were in boarding school together," Harry replied and tilted his head towards Merlin (ahh Eggsy would just give up on calling him Lynn in his head, besides it would be bad if he slipped in front of some of the other recruits).

  
"When we were recruits, we started working together pretty much like you and Roxy do. Seems like our good work together convinced them to keep us both," Merlin continued.

  
"Ah ha! So there is a chance that both me and Rox can stay!" Eggsy erupted pointing a finger at Merlin.

  
"I said no such thing!"

  
"You did Lynn you did!" Eggsy sing-songed.

  
"Now listen here your cheeky little thing...."

  
  
~ K ~

  
  
When the shuttle came to a halt Harry was laughing, Eggsy was smirking and Merlin's eyes were glittering, even if he tried to keep a stern face while arguing with Eggsy. In a last attempt to save his face as a grumpy stern teacher, he turned to Harry:

  
"Did you get all the ingredients?"

  
"Of course"

  
"Exactly those written on the shopping list?"

  
"Have a little faith in me." Merlin barely looked at Harry for a second before declaring a stern:

  
"No"

  
  
~ K ~

  
  
They took a taxi back to Harry's place where both men immediately started cooking. Merlin seemed to make some kind of chicken, mozzarella and tomato thing in the oven mixed together with basil from the garden. Harry made the chocolate cake Merlin had been talking about the first time they met and Eggsy set the table. It was amazing to see the two of them work together. They never bumped into each other and always handed each other what they needed almost before they had to ask. Eggsy would have probably felt like an outsider if they didn't constantly involve him in their conversation and telling little stories to amuse him. Like that one time then Merlin had been really tired and put cinnamon in the curry and mango chutney stew instead of curry. That one Merlin blamed on Harry for messing up his order of the spice jars (even if it had been Harry's kitchen) to which Harry replied:

  
"Sure whatever you need to tell yourself sweetie." That earned him a hit in the head by the wooden spoon Merlin used to stir the risotto (though not with the sticky end). when Merlin tried to steal a bit of the cake dough and got hit for that, Eggsy almost fell out of his chair from laughter.

  
"Oi you ought to help me here not laugh at me. This stuff is delicious," Merlin pointed out so well Eggsy gave it a go. Together they succeeded in securing one spoon each and Harry fondly muttered something about 'bloody children'.

  
  
~ K ~

  
  
After they finished eating and washed up, they moved to the moved to the living room to watch a movie. They picked _Pretty Woman_ and settled down on the sofa with Eggsy in the middle. It didn't take long before all the training Eggsy had been doing lately caught up with him and he started nodding off. Before long he was asleep with his head on Merlin's shoulder. Harry turned slightly to watch him. He looked so peaceful sleeping, all the underlying tension he always carried melted away. Fondly he reached out and brushed some hair out of his face. A light tap on his arm made him lift his eyes to Merlin. Said man had turned ever so slightly to face Harry without disturbing the man sleeping on him.

  
_'You truly care about him a lot'_ Merlin signed using his dominate left hand (luckily Eggsy was sleeping on his right shoulder).

  
_'I do'_ Harry signed back. Both him and Merlin were fluent in sign language since Merlin's little sister had lost her hearing in a car accident when they were eight and they had learned to speak with her. It had been very useful in Kingsman (not only during mission but also to piss Arthur off).

  
_'He hasn't had much love'_ he continued.

  
_'True, it is noticeable on how he always light up from compliments'_ Merlin replied.

  
_'Notice how he always flinches when he thinks he has done something bad?'_

  
_'Yes like he expect us to hit him. Even if he hides it well the next second'_

  
_'Makes me want to take care of him'_

  
_'Spoil him you mean?'_ If someone could smirk using just his left hand it was Merlin.

  
_'Don't you want to?'_

  
_'True'_

  
_'Seems like we have a new mission Lynn'_

  
_'Indeed it does'_ Satisfied that that was settled they leaned back and continued to watch the movie.

  
  
~ K ~

  
  
A couple of hours later, Eggsy slowly stared to come to. The first thing he noticed was something soft under his cheek. Content and still half asleep, he tried to burrow closer to the soft and warm thing before he slowly opened his eyes.He tensed up as he realized the soft warm thing he had been sleeping on was Merlin's cardigan-clad-shoulder. He bolted up to a sitting position.

  
"Shit 'm sorry. Didn' mean fallin' asleep like that," he said, his much rougher accept them normal showed that he wasn't completely awake yet.

  
"No problem," Merlin assured him.

  
"You probably needed that rest."

  
"Yeah 'm should be gettin' back now. Thanks for havin' me," he still hadn't gone back to his carefully proper speech he kept around Harry and Merlin as he tried to rise up. He was quickly pulled down by Harry again.

  
"At this time? Please stay the night. You can sleep on the sofa," he said.

  
"It is actually quite comfortable. I slept on it plenty of times," Merlin put in before Eggsy had chance to even open his mouth.

  
"Well okey if ya insist then," he said slowly as if he really couldn't believe they wanted him to stay. That made the hearts clench on both older men. They was going to fix this.

  
"Of course," Harry smiled

  
"You can borrow a pajamas from any of us if you want to, but I think Harry's will fit you better," Merlin added. The thought of wearing Harry's clothes made a slight blush spread on Eggsy's cheeks, thankfully it was dark so nobody noticed.

  
"If ya don't mind?" he asked Harry.

  
"Of course not. Come with me. Merlin can put out the blanket and pillows. He knows where they are."

  
"So ya are stayin' too?" Eggsy asked Merlin.

  
"That I am"

  
  
~ K ~

  
  
That night became the first of many. During training they were as strict as ever, but during their free time they were lovely to him, they had tea and talked about anything. And on the weekends the other recruits could go home and visit their families, he was always invited back to Harry's. They knew he couldn't really go home so the invite was very much welcomed. They had dinner, talked, watched something on TV and then Eggsy either slept on the sofa if Merlin stayed or in Merlin's bed if he went home or was on duty.

One odd time that Harry was on a mission, he was invited back to Merlin's place for dinner. The man had a cozy flat and a fat white lovely fluffy cat. Still, it didn't feel the same without Harry. The man had grown on Eggsy over time and now he was very fond of him. Mind you he liked Merlin and his sharp wit too. Really it was amazing to have two friends that didn't want anything from him. For the first time in a very long time, he felt that someone cared about him and that he had somewhere that he belonged. It was an amazing feeling.


	2. Eggsy's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots of Eggsy's love for Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time it took to update. I got sick and a shitload of stuff piled up in school. 
> 
> The songs in this chapter is made by Heather Dale. The first one is "Black fox" and the second one is "Martin said to his man". 
> 
> More notes at the end.

_'Oh, why hadn't he notice this earlier'_ Merlin thought looking at Eggsy who made heart eyes at Harry. Now then he had notice it was obvious really, it have been plenty off example. How Eggsy always seemed to cuddle up closer to Harry when to him. They had discover quit early on that Eggsy was a cuddler, already on the first night then he had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and since nobody mind and it was frankly quit nice it had kind of become and habit for them. Anyway he hadn't really thought anything about until know. He must have been staring because Eggsy turned to him.

  
"What's up Lynn? Ya got a funny look on ya face," he asked. _'I just realised that the boy we took under our wing is in love with my oldest friend'_ he thought but he didn't think even Eggsy knew that so he simply said:

  
"Nothing lad, just spaced out a bit."

  
"If ya say so," he said and went back to making tea for tonight's movie, Die Bücherdiebin. Harry made eye contact with him behind Eggsy's back and rose an eyebrow in a silent question. Merlin smirked and signed a quick:

  
 _'Nothing'._ They would have to work this one out on their own. It was going to be fun to watch.

  
  
~ K ~

  
"Eggsy walk with me," Merlin called out and took a deep breath this was not something he wanted to do.

  
"What's up Merlin?" Eggsy replied then he jogged over to him away from the over recruits who was training. Eggsy always made sure to call him 'Merlin' then they was at Kingsman something Merlin was thankful for. He didn't answer until they was out of the gym and out of hearing before speaking up again.

  
"Harry was injured on his latest mission," he said as he lead Eggsy into one of the small sitting rooms. All colour was drain from Eggsy's face as the lad turned to face him.

  
"How bad?" he asked and turned to face Merlin.

  
"It was an explosion, he is in coma but stable," Merlin said. What Eggsy did next surprised him a bit. He stepped right into Merlin's personal space, warped his arms around the older man and burrows his face in his shoulder. They had hugged before but never like this, quickly Merlin brought up his arms and hugged the lad back.

  
"He is going to be fine. Harry have been in worse spots then this. He always pulls throw. Have we told you about that time he jumped out from the forth floor? Tougher to kill then a crotch that one," Merlin continue to speak softly and stroking the shaking lads back. He wasn't completely sure who he was reassuring.

  
  
~ K ~

  
  
Then they had collected themselves a bit they went to medical to visit Harry. They sat down on opposite side of his bed taking one hand each. For awhile they was quiet, just sitting there looking down on the sleeping man.

  
"Don't they say that ya should talk to someone then they are in coma?" Eggsy asked

  
"That they can hear ya an' that helps them to wake up?"

  
"I believe that is the general idea yes," Merlin replied and Eggsy nodded.

  
"Sooooo tell me about this forth floor thing," Merlin smirked.

  
"It is an amusing story really, did you know Harry is terrified of snakes...." he begun settling down for a good story.

  
  
~ K ~

  
  
After a week of sitting spending his time on Harry's bedside, alone or with Merlin, Eggsy gathered up the courage to ask the man something he been think about for awhile.

  
"Merlin can I ask for a favour from ya?" Merlin had to bite his lips to not say _'anything lad anything'_ , he settled for:

  
"Ask and I will see what I can do", Eggsy bit his lip before asking:

  
"Can I go and visit Harry's place?" Before Merlin had time ask why Eggsy continued.

  
"I wanna watch over his garden, it probably needs weeding an' watering. You can't really leave plants alone to long, they die an' I don't want him to wake up to a dead garden," he babbled on. Merlin blinked, well he didn't know that to expect then Eggsy asked for a favour but not this.

  
"Okay you can go, given that you go after training and is back to lights out. Take the shuttle," he said.

  
"Thanks Lynn," Eggsy smiled before turning to Harry's sleeping form and taking his slack hand in his.

  
"Ya heard that? Means 'm not going to be here so much anymore. Some has to watch over your plants since ya want wake up an' do it. Lazy bugger," Eggsy addressed Harry before raising said mans hand to his lips and kiss it.

  
"Bye Harry," he mumbled as he gently put Harry's hand down on top of the cover.

  
"Merlin, 'm off be back before light out," he said making that little bow he had started with after culture class had covered Japan. Merlin secretly found it charming and quit honestly it felt good that people bowed to him. Eggsy wanted for his confirming nod before turning his heel to go and change into more practical clothes.

  
"You have to wake up soon our boy miss you," Merlin scrolled Harry who didn't move a muscle.

  
  
~ K ~

  
  
Working with plants was something that had always calmed Eggsy so after a few hours on his knees in Harry's garden he started to feel the tension bleeding out of his shoulders. Gezz he was seriously worried about that man, going and messing around near explosion was just not fair. And neither him nor Merlin could figure out what had happened because he had his glasses feed password protected and if not even MERLIN who had known him since forever and basically lived with him could guess it there was no choice but wait until the git woke up and told them.

Seeing him laying around sleeping like that made Eggsy antsy. He was so used to Harry's livid ways now that anything else was just unnatural. For a spy Harry sure had a lot of personal tellers. It was in his smooth moment and constantly alertness. It was in his glittering eyes and small smirk then he was up to no good (usually something that either made Merlin huff and role his eyes or made Arthur go tense with suppressed anger). It was in the small casual but oh so loving and small personal smile that in the begin just was aimed for Merlin but later had externe to include Eggsy.

Damn it he cared about that reckless fool and if it was something Eggsy couldn't stand it was people he cared about getting hurt. It made him feel so useless. The weeding helped tho, it always had. One time then Dean had landed his mum in the hospital he had broken into the schools greenhouse and tended to the plants the whole night. Working with the small tender lives had made him go into almost a trans, there it had just been the motion and calmness not the storm of worried feelings. In the morning his teacher had found him and taken him home with her and feed him.

With a sight he looked at his watch, to bad he couldn't stay all night now but he had promised Merlin. With an other sight he rose up and dusted of his knees before gathering up his (Harry's) tool. He disposed all of them in the small house. Taking a last look on his work after watering it he stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking back to Savile Row. It wasn't that far and the walk helped him settle some more.

  
  
~ K ~

  
  
He got back to the shop just as Andrew begun to close up.

  
"Hello Andrew," Eggsy smiled at the tailor.

  
"Hello Eggsy, did it go well at Harry's?" All the tailors knew about the relationship between Eggsy, Harry and Merlin after this one time he had been so tired because of training and fallen asleep on the shuttle. Apparently Merlin had carried him (Harry had twisted his ankle) to the cab. Or so the story goes, Eggsy doesn't remember anything of it the next morning he had woken up in Merlin's bed and found the two elder men cuddled up in Harry's.

  
"Guess so. It was a lot of weeding to do, but it is all fine now," Eggsy replied.

  
"Very well, I have something for you," Andrew said and disappeared into his little office. That managed to peak Eggsy's interest. Andrew and the other tailors was determent to teach him everything about tailing and have given him a beautiful notebook there they had written down information about tailing and different fabrics. They had also sewed in small pieces of fabric to touch and feel. But the book wasn't completed and sometimes he got new pieces of fabric to sew in. What Andrew got him was far better right now. He appeared again with a small plastic box containing two beef sandwiches just the way he liked him. On top of the box was a post-it with Merlin's precise handwriting _'wash your hands before you eat lad'_

  
"Awe he care," Eggsy mumbled

  
"Don't let him hear you say that. He is trying to maintain some kind of illusion of strict handler," Andrew smiled and made Eggsy laugh for the first time in over a week.

  
"Thank you Andrew."

  
"Don't mention it. Now hurry up and take the shuttle so you get back for lights out." Eggsy nodded and bid the tailor farewell before hurrying over to the lift. As soon as the lift was gone a Scottish voice was heard over the loudspeakers.

  
"Thank you Andrew."

  
"Don't mention it Lynn. You two are not the only ones who want to spoil the boy a bit."

  
"....don't ever let him hear that."

  
"What? That he could have us all twisted around his little finger if he wished?"

  
"Aye that, he would be insufferable." Andrew just laughed.

  
  
~ K ~

  
  
Eggsy was sitting on his knees on the ground with mud up to his elbow (it had been weeks since the first time he came here to work with the garden and he had been back plenty of times) when it hit him.

  
"Shite," he rubbed his hands over his head not caring if he got mud everywhere. He was bloody in love with Harry fucking Hart, who by the way still was in a fucking coma. For half a second he tried to put it of on the fact that Harry had more then less saved him and taken care of him ever since but so had Merlin and he sure didn't feel the same for the bald man.Don't get him wrong, he loved the tech wiz to pieces and he was pretty sure the man cared for him too (that Merlin had given him a set of keys to Harry's house and it always appeared prepared meals with notes with Merlin's neat writing on in the refrigerator quit spook for the case), but it wasn't the same. He guessed Merlin was a handsome bloke in his own way but be sure didn't want to snog him. Urk that was a disturbing thought, let's never think of it again. Snogging Harry on the over hand.... With a groan Eggsy dropped his head in his still dirty hands. He was soooooo fucked. He had fallen hard for a man who was in a bloody coma and probably didn't even think of him like that. Seriously why would he? Eggsy was just some street kid he picked up after he had wreaked his garden just to rebuild it. Sure Harry had known his dad but that was something they hadn't figured out until much later.

Also he still wasn't sure that Harry wasn't in a relationship with Merlin. Seriously they was always bricking like a old married couple and he had seen how intimate they acted with each other. Maybe they wasn't in a sexual relationship but that didn't mean that they wasn't in a relationship. With a sight Eggsy rose up and dusted his knees of. It was no use to think about it. Harry was asleep so it was really nothing to do. And beside he thought gathering up the tools perhaps it was for the best to not mention it all. He would rather have Harry's (and Merlin's) friendship then letting it get awkward and in the end losing it because he confessed his crush on Harry. ' _Except it isn't just a mere crush'_ a sly voice whispered in his head as he put everything on it's place in the small house. He stubbornly ignored that voice as he turned to the house to take a shower and eat the dinner of this evening. This was for the best he thought, there is no chance Harry would fancy a pleb like him.

 

  
~ K ~

  
  
A couple of weeks later.  
  
"Ride on my gallant huntsmen, when must I come again? For you shall never want for a fox to chase all over the glen..." Eggsy sung as he sat on Harry's bedside. The doctor had told him that talking to a person in coma could help them wake up, but after weeks and weeks of talking without getting any replies he had grown tired of it. So he sung. He had found this singer who's songs sometimes contained the Knights around the round table and he had grown quit found of her songs. One he never sung to Harry who was "The Trial of Lancelot" even if he liked it a lot. It hit to close to home even if he hadn't fallen for the queen but someone else on G, Galahad. He shook his head and pushed the thoughts away. Going over it again wasn't going to help, he had made up his mind. Straighten up he picked up a new tune.

  
"Martin said to his man: fie man fie. Martin said to his man: who's the fool now...."

  
"You have a lovely voice", a rough voice said. Eggsy's eyes snapped to the bed and met Harry's wonderful open awake brown eyes.

  
"Harry!" he was about to throw himself around the mans throat but stopped himself in the last second. Harry just chuckled.

  
"Silly boy come here," he said spreading his arms and Eggsy only held back for half a second before moving to sit on Harry's bed, leaning forward and carefully warping his arms around the man who come to mean so much to him. Harry's arm was warped firmly around him convincing him that this wasn't just another dream.

  
"Don't do that to me again," he mumbled and buried his head in Harry's neck.

  
"I apologise, I can assure you that it wasn't on purpose," Harry said and started stroking Eggsy's hair. Eggsy just pressed closer. Harry was awake, he was alive, himself  and he remembered Eggsy.

  
"How long was I out?" Harry wondered

  
"Two month ya wanker," Eggsy's voice was muffled by Harry's neck.

  
"Damn!"

  
"Mhm"

  
"We should probably call for Merlin."

  
" 'm not moving"

  
"Lazy kid"

  
"This lazy kid have been worried sick about you" Harry winced.

  
"I said I was sorry,"

  
"Still worried" with a sight Harry reached out and managed to push the call button, before continued to stroke Eggsy's hair.

  
"Are you going to get off before all the doctors arrives and start to poke at me and Merlin arrives and ask a lot of questions?"

  
"Maybe"

  
"Eggsy"

  
"Okey fine," he grumbled and sat up but took hold of Harry's hand as he moved back to his chair. He had barely settled before Merlin marched throw the door.

  
"About damn time you woke up your lazy bugger."

  
"Lovely to see you too, Lynn."

  
"Hmpf we are going to have words about you keeping your glasses recordings password from me," and so they was off again bricking like an old married couple again. Eggsy leaned back and let it wash over him still holding Harry's hand. It was comforting listening in an element of normal in all the chaos. Glancing over to see Harry's face light up with laughter about something Merlin said his stomach clenched. His love for Harry was going to be harder to ignore now then said man was glorious awake. Well fuck.

  
  
~ K ~

  
  
Eggsy was sitting rather tensely on the sofa between Harry and Merlin watching the latest Avengers movie. Harry had got released from medical earlier that evening and they had celebrated with Merlin cocking dinner back at Harry's place and now they was watching a movie. It was so easy to slip into their ordinary peace but Eggsy had to constantly remind himself not to let his love for Harry shine on his face. Suddenly he felt a gentle nudge on his right shoulder.

  
"Are you alright?" Harry wondered quietly as Tony let out a little 'Yey' as he found the secret pathway.

  
"Just a bit tired," Eggsy mumbled in reply. The hand moved from his shoulder to his neck and squeezed.

  
"Tense more like it. Worrying didn't do you any favour"

  
"Mhm" Eggsy tried not to push into the hand that massaged the knots in his neck away.

  
"Turn towards Lynn a bit and I will do your shoulders too."

  
"Ya don't have to Harry. Ya just got released today," Eggsy tried to protest.

  
"Nonsense I rested quit enough and this is not very taxing," gentle but strong hand turned him so he faced Merlin who was smiling fondly at them.

  
"How can I watch the movie now," Eggsy tried to protest.

  
"As if you haven't already seen it lad," Merlin snorted. Well he couldn't really argue with that and Harry was doing something magical to his shoulders. Gosh had he really been that tense? As the movie moved on Eggsy more then less melted in Harry's hands.

  
"Sometimes I feel like Banner," Merlin comment as said man tried to talk Tony out of another bad idea.

  
"You mean the fact that you turn into a raging monster then you get pissed off?" Harry asked innocently. Merlin threw a pillow in his face for that. Far more relaxed now Eggsy leaned back into Harry's side and put up his feet in Merlin's lap.

  
"Na Lynn, Banner have way more hair then ya do. Ya are more like Jarvis" apparently being compared to Jarvis made up for the hair comment because Merlin just huffed and let Eggsy keep his feet on his lap. Eggsy snuggled back into Harry a bit more and turned his head to watch the movie. It was going to be allright after all he thought as Harry warped his arm around him. He was completely consent as it was, nobody ever needed to know how he felt about Harry. It was going to be just fine.

  
  
~ K ~

  
Of course it went to hell after that. He couldn't shot his bloody dog (seriously what the fuck was that about?!). He and Harry had the row of the year and that hurt a lot. When of course that stupid man had to go and get shot in the fucking head. And Arthur was a bloody traitor. And because of that he, Merlin and Rox had to save the whole buggering world. Then the plane finely touched down on British soil he had just collapsed into Merlin's arms whispering, begging:

  
"Take me home with ya, please take me home with ya. Don't leave me too. Please."

  
"Of course my lad of course," the reply had been as he was lead towards the door.

  
  
~ K ~

  
  
Merlin opened the door to his apartment supporting Eggsy, the lad was more then less dead weight now all adrenalin from before gone.

  
"Come on lad lets take a look at your wounds and wash up a bit," he mumbled leading Eggsy towards the bathroom while Vivian (his cat) tried to stroke comforting at their legs. Well in the bathroom he slowly removed Eggsy's suit letting it become a heap on the floor and made the boy sit down on the toilet. He filed a big bowl his normally used to bath Vivian with hot water and grabbed a soft wash cloth. Carefully he started to clean Eggsy off, he had to change water and cloth a couple of time before he demanded the young man clean enough and started to take care of his wounds.

A bullet had nicked his ankle which the suit hadn't covered, he a various cuts from his fight with Gazelle and her deadly legs and all the normal bruises you get then you take on a privet army on your own in some wannabe overlord's secret bunker. All this happened in dead silence, Eggsy was just barely hanging together.

Then he was finished he got up told Vivian to "guard" and went to gather some clean clothes. He grabbed an worn in T-shirt and a pair of pyjamas to himself and one of Harry's set pyjamas he kept around. Retuning he found that Eggsy hadn't moved an inch and Vivian was protectively warped around his feet.

  
"Put these on," Merlin ordered and dumped Harry's pyjamas in Eggsy's lap. It spook volume how out the lad was of it that he didn't even comment when Merlin stripped down in front of him and stepped into the shower. Not wanting to leave the boy alone for to long Merlin washed quickly. He stepped out dried off and got dress. Eggsy had changed while he was in the shower and was now cuddling Vivian towards his chest and had buried his head in her soft fur. Merlin kneeler before him and placed his hands on the lads knees.

  
"Eggsy," he called softly.

  
"Eggsy lad, I want you to move to sit somewhere more comfortable okay?" A small nod was made into Vivian's fur. Merlin rose and piled Eggsy with him slowly leading the boy to sit down on his bed. There Eggsy let go of Vivian only to pull Merlin into a hug instead. Hiding his head against the man's broad chest.

  
"He is gone Lynn, he is gone," he sobbed. 'Ah here it comes' Merlin thought warping his arms right around the boy.

"He is gone. And I never got to tell him that I loved him. I loved him so much. And now he is gone," Eggsy cried and the only thing Merlin could do was to hold him tight, stroke his back and whisper:

  
"I know, I know," as his lad cried himself to sleep.

  
  
~ K ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I had to hurt Eggsy like this. I will fix this I promise.
> 
> Now I have have a question for you guys. The next is more then less planned but after that it is going to be an epilogue and I Have No Idea What To Write. So what do you want in the epilogue?


	3. Harry's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being shot in the head just as you realise that you are in love is a bit contra productive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There *puts down pen* I fixed it. Everyone is alive, everyone is safe, now it is just the rest of the world but that ain't my problem.
> 
> The song belongs to Heather Dale and is called Tell me Ma
> 
> The story of the two lesbians on the hill was told to me by some Scottish guy. However he kind of got lost in explaining how everyone in his family was related to each other so he lost the point of the story. But it was lesbians on the hill.

_'Bollocks'_ Harry thought. This was a bollocks moment for plenty of reasons: he had more then less slaughtered a whole church (it hadn't been any particular nice people and they had tried to kill him to but the fact remind that they was quit outclassed), Valentine was pointing a gun to his head (oh they should have seen this coming) and he just realise that he was in love with Gary "Eggsy" Unwin.

As Valentine ranted on all the moments he had (and those Merlin had told him about) with the boy flashed throw his head. Oh how had he been this blind. Looking back it was quit obvious that Eggsy was in love with him too. They said that you got flashbacks and a moment of enlightenment before your death but he never thought it would be like this. How he wished he had the time to tell Eggsy, but he really didn't want to give them away to the American madman and his deadly assistant.

"But this ain't this kind of movie," Valentine said turned his head and pulled the trigger. Harry's last thought before everything went black was:

_'Eggsy'._

  
  
~ K ~

  
  
Pain so much pain, but there was an awareness too. Fading in an out. Sometime he tried to croak out a word or move but his body just didn't want to do anything. _'_

 _'Eggsy'_ echoed threw his head before everything went dark again.

  
  
~ K ~

  
  
The first time his body decided to work with him he pressed the call button that was placed in his hand. Desperately he tried to remember a name he could give that would alert Merlin. Not Devee it had been compromised, no something else. He could feel himself slipping away again. Just as a nurse entered the room he croaked out:

"Eggsy"

"Excuse me what about eggs?" the nurse asked. A last attempted to say anything useful he manage to mumble:

"Gary Unwin" before everything went black again.

  
  
~ K ~

  
  
The next time he drifted into awareness again he heard soft singing in an oh so familiar voice and felt someone holding on to his hand.

"I tell me Ma then I get home the boys won't leave the girls alone." He missed the next bit as he started to drift off again but he desperately clung on. The voice was important he needed to tell the owner of that voice something...

"But that's all right till I go home. She is handsome, she is pretty." In an attempt to ground himself in awareness he squeezed the hand holding his. Well not squeezed really he was far to weak for that, more a faint pressure but the singing stopped and the oh so familiar voice gasped:

"Harry!" _'Eggsy'_ he remember proudly. It was something important he needed to tell Eggsy. But he was already drifting off again. With a last effort he squeezed Eggsy's hand and when the darkness swallowed him again.

  
  
~ K ~

  
  
This time then he started to become aware of his surroundings it was different. The blackness that had been constantly trying to drag him down the other times he had woken wasn't there any more. This time it wasn't any singing in the room just the faint taps like someone was writing on a pad and an even fainter snoring from somewhere near his hip. _'Odd, hips did not snore.'_

After a lot of efforts he managed to open eyes. At first everything was a bit blurry but then his eyes focused. Firstly he looked down on his snoring hip, trying to determent why such a strange thing was happening. Turns out that it wasn't his hip that was snoring. The noise came from a beautiful but haggard looking young man with dirty blond hair. _'Eggsy'_ his mind supplied after a while. The man's name was Eggsy.

Not wanting to disturb the man who was so precious to him he turned his towards the tapping. Sitting in a chair a little bit behind the sleeping boy was a bald man about Harry's age ( _'right his name was Harry'_ ). The bald man had dark rings under his eyes and seemed familiar. Thinking was like walking throw honey right now so it took awhile for Harry to come up with the right name.

"Lynn," he said softly or well tried his voice was rough of not being used. The bald man's head snapped up instantly watching Harry with weary eyes.

"Are you really awake this time or are you just going to get our hopes up and then go back to sleep for another couple of days?"

"Awake, how so?" he rasped out _'auch his throat was sore.'_

"Well if you was going back to sleep again I wouldn't wake our lad. I finely got him to sleep some. Would you like some water?" Merlin said (right the bald man's code name was Merlin and his was Galahad). Harry nodded enthusiastic, Merlin approached his bed and lifted a glass with a straw the his lips.

"Before I let you wake Eggsy I just need to let you know that you and I am going to have a little talk later," Harry winced.

"The kind of talk that ends with 'they will never find your body'?"

"Yes exactly that kind of talk. I don't really have to go into the exact actions do I? After you have seen me in the field," Merlin's lips curled into the most terrifying smile. Harry gulped and nodded, the person who was not afraid of Merlin on some level was either delusional or suicidal.

"Message received," he said reaching out to start stroking Eggsy's hair knowing how much the younger man loved it and wanting to wake him up slowly. That failed spectacularly. As soon as he touched the boy his eyes snapped up and he was staring at Harry. After a few tense moment Eggsy addressed Merlin without taking his eyes of Harry:

"Is he really awake this time?"

"Aye and he promised to stay awake to before he woke you," Merlin said. That seemed to break the spell that immobilised Eggsy and he fell forward warping his arms around Harry and hiding his face in Harry's neck.

"Talk," he demanded.

"Just talk so I know that you are real, so I know that you are alive." And Harry couldn't really deny his young man anything right now so he talked.

"In the village there I grew up it was two ladies who lived on a hill. It was commonly known and accepted that they loved each other even if nobody talked about it. One day a new family moved into the village, a really snobbish one, and they had some opinions about the ladies on the hill...." Harry kept telling the story of the lesbians on the hill his smooth voice and steady petting of Eggsy's hair slowly lulled the man back to sleep. Merlin who had been quit all the time spook up:

"Maybe we shall call the doctors now." Harry blinked _'oh right the doctors are supposed to look at you after you wake up from a coma.'_

"We probably should. Why didn't you call them earlier?"

"I know enough about head injuries to know that if you only woke up and remembered everything you wasn't to bad off. Given that you did I made the choice to priories our lad. God knows he need some peace of mind and sleep." Harry winced at Merlin's little speech.

"That bad?"

"Harry your presumed death broke him, yes he killed Arthur and saved the whole bloody world first but it broke him. Even Vivian could see it and let him cuddle him!" Despite the many shocking statement in that sentence (Eggsy killing Arthur, Vivian letting anyone except Merlin's sister cuddle her..) Harry's mind launched on to one thing: he had hurt Eggsy.

"Oh my dear boy I'm so so sorry," he whispered and pressed a kiss to the top off Eggsy's head.

"Let's call the doctors the sooner we can go home the better," he said softly.

"I couldn't agree more," Merlin said and pressed the call button.

  
  
~ K ~

  
  
Harry watched as Eggsy begun to stir from his sleep. They was sitting on the jet on their way back to England. Somehow the doctors had managed to run all the tests they needed on Harry without waking Eggsy up and he had been cleared to transfer to Kingsman's medical department. Eggsy opened his eyes and for a brief moment panic crossed his face.

"We are on the jet on our way back to England," Harry hurried to reassure him.

"How..?" Eggsy begun before he groaned.

"Don't tell me Merlin carried me again!"

"You needed the sleep, lad," Merlin said from the armchair he was stretched out in.

"Merlinnnnnn," Eggsy groaned hiding his face in his hands.

"It is no problem really, you weight nothing. I probably should feed you up a bit," Merlin continued casually but Harry knew him well enough to know he was teasing.

"Now ya sound like me mum!" Eggsy complained.

"Well Lynn always have had strong motherly instinct," Harry smiled

"And a love for showing of his strength." Merlin just snorted. Nothing to deny anyway and it managed to get a weak chuckle out of Eggsy for the first time in weeks so he counted it as a win.

"So what now?" Eggsy asked.

"Now we get back to base, put that one in medical so he can start physical therapy and makes sure he get elected as Arthur so he will be trapped behind a desk and can go and get himself injured again," Merlin said pointing at Harry who gasped.

"No Lynn you wouldn't!"

"I would and I will. I'm bloody tried of you ending up in a coma. I can bullshit together some medical reason for it," Merlin stood his ground.

"Mr Hart have suffered of two serious head injuries in short succession which both resulted in him ending up in a come. Therefore it is a high chance of permanent damage if injured again. With this facts in thought I recommend Mr Hart for desk duty," Eggsy improvise imitating Merlin exactly.

"Nice one Eggsy I think I will use that one," the techwiz smiled.

"It is no fair then you team up against me," Harry tried to complain but quit quickly because of the two pair of eyes glaring at him. With a sigh he gave up. Desk duty it was then. The things he did for the people he loved.

At least he would get the joy of burning some of the more stuffy, snobbish and sexists rules. For a minute he let himself imagine going threw the Kingsman's rule book with a big black sharpie crossing out all bullshit rules. Quit a few things had to be edit like changing all "gentleman" to "Kingsman" and start the book with a definition: "a Kingsman might be described as a gentleman or a lady but that they truly are are their manners and how they act against other people". They might want to make him King but if he was going to be King he would rule as he saw fit. He would do a Lady Jane (and hopefully last longer than nine days and not be beheaded). He heard Eggsy whisper to Merlin:

"I think we created a monster." The other man snorted and threw a sharpie at Harry.

"There is a rule book in the locker over their if you want to get started."

"I'm not King yet and what have we said about mind reading?"

"I simply know you to well," the Scot snarked back. Eggsy let out something that sounded like a giggle watching them with amusement playing in his beautiful green eyes. _'Beautiful Eggsy, beloved Eggsy'_ Harry thought. He had to talk to him about this as soon as they got home and preferably alone. As much as he shared with Merlin he didn't want him there for one of his most important confession. But he wasn't going to wait forever. He had got a second chance at life at Eggsy and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. He loved that remarkable young man and would do his best to woe him. And if Eggsy didn't return his feeling he would back of and be his friend. At least he wouldn't regret that he didn't try.

  
  
~ K ~

  
  
"So here is there you going to be living for awhile," Eggsy said as he wheeled Harry into the airy room in medical for long stays. Merlin had decided that until Harry had quit a lot of physic therapy he was staying at headquarters.

"Seems nice enough," Harry replied letting Eggsy help him to transfer from the wheelchair to one of the armchairs.

"Could you make some tea?" he asked as he settled down hoping Eggsy would stay a bit so they could talk.

"Sure," Eggsy replied drifting over to the small kitchenette.

"So what happened while I was out?" Harry asked trying to make small talk.

"Apart from saving the world."

"Knights decided that saving the world and killin' that traitor baster King made up for failin' the dog test  an' made me knight. Got a flat an' everything," Eggsy said as he watched the water boil.

"So you live in your own flat now?"

"Na gave it to me Mum and little Daisy. Got rid of Dean and set them up. Been crashing at Merlin's so my mission don't disturb them."

"You could have stayed at mine you know," Harry said softly.

"No I could not," Eggsy said firmly and almost banged the teapot down on the table between Harry's armchair and the empty one. Harry quickly change the subject seeing that it wasn't something the young man wanted to talk about.

"So how is JB?" he asked. He might not have met the little pug so much, Eggsy always left him at the Kingsman's kennel whenever he went home with Harry and/or Merlin, but he knew that Eggsy cared for the little creature.

"Enjoying his new life as guard/therapy dog for Daisy," Eggsy said as he sat down in the empty armchair.

"Dean got worse at her then I was in training . Poor thing is afraid of her own shadows now. JB helps." It hurt Harry to hear about the abuse of the little girl Eggsy obvious loved so much.

"It is good that he is to some use," Harry said and took a sip of his tea _'ah perfect.'_

"Yea about that. I should apologise..." Eggsy put down his teacup looking truly miserable.

"No no," Harry imminently knew way Eggsy was referring to.

"I should be the one who apologise. I said some truly hurtful things that I didn't mean. I'm extremely sorry and I hope you can forgive me and that we can draw a line over what happened," Harry reached out to squeeze Eggsy's hand who's owner looked a bit shell shocked.

" 'course I forgive you Harry. 'm sorry too," Eggsy turned his hand squeezed Harry's back.

"Now this is very touching that you finely made up but Harry you are ordered bed rest and Eggsy you have to prepare for a mission in Bangladesh." Harry heard Eggsy bite out a fond:

"Peeping baster" at the same time he himself mumbled:

"Meddling bugger,"

"Compliments compliments you know how I love them. Harry - bed, Eggsy - come here." With a sight Eggsy rose up to obey Merlin's command. It is now or never Harry thought and tightened his hold of Eggsy's hand so the young man was watching him.

"Then you come back would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked. Eggsy looked confused.

"Don't I always have dinner with ya?" he asked. Harry took a deep breath and placed the bet, _'please let him feel the same'_ he prayed.

"Like a date dinner. I fancy you quit a lot," he clarified. Eggsy's handsome face tensed a bit before it light up with a big smile.

"Yeah I would love that. Fancy you quit a bit myself." Harry let out a breath he didn't knew he had been holding drawing the young man into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. _'Thanks God he thought.'_

 

~ K ~

  
  
'Fucking finally' Merlin though minimising the window with the feed from Harry's room, giving his friends some privacy. If Eggsy's tracker didn't show that he left in 10 minutes he was going to yell at them but for know they deserved some peace.

  
  
~ K ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo what did you think? Did you like it?
> 
> The next part is going to be an epilogue and if you have anything you want to be in it just tell me in the comments. I'm probably won't start writing until after the 10:th. Got a huge maths exam coming up. Bad news: you have to wait. Good news: You have more time to make a wish.


	4. And so they lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in Kingsman role on as usually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update! Sorry about that, the exams really took a lot out of me. I have been exhausted. Some of you might have notice that the chapter count have gone up... Well this is not the epilogue. I got this idea that I couldn't me in the get rid of so ops an extra chapter. The epilogue will come in the next chapter.

"Merlin this is goin' tits up", Eggsy panted as he ducked behind his (read nicked from Harry) umbrella to avoid the bullets raining down on him.

"Give me visual of the room", the order came in his friends voice. Carefully Eggsy peeked his head over the rim on the umbrella and made sweep of the room as he fired of some bullets at the mob that was shooting at him.

"You should be able to make your exit through the window 20 m to your 4 o'clock."

"Gonna need a bit of distraction for the baddies with machine-guns to manage that," Eggsy grumbled.

"Do you see the tank on your 10 o'clock the the word "öl" O with two dots on top and a L?"

"Yeah I see it. Isn't öl beer? This isn't the time for a print!"

"In Swedish yes that is correct but in German however, it is oil," Merlin ignored his cheek.

"Okay so what do ya want me to do?" he question

"How many of those lighter you nicked then you thought I wasn't looking do you have left?"

"I dunno what ya on about...."

"Oh don't even try to deny it Galahad. You have more then less lived with me for month, I am observant. Now how many?"

"....two or three"

"Galahad!"

"Fine six. Happy now?"

"Very. Throw one at the mob and count to 15. Throw the rest at the oil tank. Then the first explode make a dash for the window. You will have 15 s before this place goes up in flames,"

"I though we wasn't allowed to blow up stuff," Eggsy comment as he threw the first lighter.

"You are not. I on the other hand is perfectly allowed to order you to blow up stuff. Throw the rest now." Eggsy did that and ducked down again, preparing himself for the sprint.

"Somethin' tells me ya wrote that rule yourself," Eggsy said just as the first explosion went of.

"Run Galahad," was Merlin's only reply and ran he did. He had just thrown himself out out of the window then a second louder " **bang!** " went of and a wave of fire hit is back throwing him of balance. He landed badly and drop down, rolling on the ground to put out any flames before he got up and started running towards the woods and the river there the boat was waiting. _'Christ this hurt'_ Eggsy thought for every step he took.

"Requesting medical assistant then reached evacuation point," he panted between clenched teeth.

"What's wrong lad?" a hint of worry entered Merlin's voice.

"Possibly burns to me back and it is defiantly something off with my right foot," Eggsy bit out.

"Noted medical is ready for you," the reply come with a faint tapping of tangents in the background.

"Thanks bruv, evacuation point in sight."

"Good, see you back at HQ lad. Merlin out."

"It's a date. Galahad out," Eggsy replied as he board the boat waiting for him and got surrounded by medical staff.

"How does this qualify as 'possibly burns'? Galahad exactly how high is your pain limit?" a medical behind his back who he was fairly sure was called Paul asked.

"Adrenalin is a wonderful thing," Eggsy replied swaying a bit.

"Someone catch him he is going to pass out," possibly Paul shouted as everything went black.  
  


~ K ~

  
  
Eggsy could smell a strong scent of disinfection then he started to drift back into awareness. He was lying on his front and his left cheek was pressed into a crispy clean pillow. _'Where were he?'_ He wasn't back at Merlin's because it wasn't anybody next to him nor any worried cat. Since V-day he had bunked at Merlin's place because he didn't wanted to disturb his mum and sister. He had tried sleeping on his own on the sofa (Harry's bed was just out of question) but it always ended with him being woken by a worried Vivian from another nightmare and him padding quietly into Merlin's room to ask if he could sleep there. The tech wiz would just role over to the left half of the bed and mutter something along the lines of _'come here' and 'don't hog the blanket, lad'_.

  
But this was not Merlin's place so where was he? What had happened? Why did his back hurt Oh right that mission in Bern. He had blown the lair up.... So he was probably in medical. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to clear his vision.

"Good morning, love", a most beloved voice said.

"Morning 'Arry," he replied and smiled a bit. Harry had recovered quit a lot and could now move around just using a cane to help with is lack of balances (the doctor said it would come back given time) but he never walked far since it tired him so much.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," Harry continued and Eggsy hummed in agreement trying to turn over to his back. Imminently he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that. The burns on your back is quit bad," Harry said softly.

"Oh. Is the side okay? Wanna see ya."

"Yes it is," Harry said and helped him role over to his left side.

"So how bad is it?"

"Nasty burns on your back and a badly twisted ankle. Gave us a good scare there lad," a Scottish voice said from the doorway.

"Sorry Merlin," Eggsy mumbled as the man walked over and sat down on the bedside.

"You are grounded young man," Merlin said only half joking.

"I expect you home at latest at eight, no funny business with the boyfriend and you have to help Morgaine train the new recruits," Eggsy groaned Harry had finely recovered enough to do more than kisses.

"When did ya get the right to ground me?" he complain even if his heart wasn't really in it.

"Then you moved in at stole my cat's love," the reply came.

"....fair enough. Training recruits sounds fun! Do ya got any paper for me?"

"Not today. Rest a bit more and you will get them tomorrow," with those words the tech wiz stroke a hand over Eggsy's hair and stood up to leave.

"See you tomorrow you have to stay here to night for observation," he called from the door.

"See ya," Eggsy replied and then turned to Harry who had been quit during the whole exchange.

"I just got grounded for the first time in my life," he said with widen eyes. Harry couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him.

"How does it feel?" he smiled.

"I dunno. Good I think," Eggsy replied and then held out his arms.

"Come here."

"No funny business with the boyfriend remember," Harry protested even if he moved himself from the chair to the bedside.

"Cuddles ain't any funny business. 'sides it helps me sleep," he said warping his arms around Harry's neck trying to drag him down. Harry went willingly and kicked his shoes of on the way. He knew about Eggsy's sleeping trouble, both Merlin and Eggsy himself had told him about it and he would do almost anything to help his beloved. When he was lying in the bed facing Eggsy said boy leaned forward and gave him a light peek on the lips.

"Hello."

"Hello yourself," Harry smiled.

"So how have the last couple of days been for ya?" Eggsy asked cuddling in closely.

"Oh you know same old same old. Physic therapy and paperwork," Harry said wrapping his arms around Eggsy. Eggsy started to slowly drifting of to Harry's voice telling him about how physic therapy only was a code word for torture and all work it took to go through the Kingsman rule book changing and modernising all the rules or just plainly erase them.  
  


~ K ~

  
  
"Good morning, Galahad," Eggsy looked up from his breakfast only to see a stunning looking man. The man couldn't be much older than he, had dark skin, fluffy dark brown hair that ended by his jaws and clear green eyes. He also wore a simple but gorgeous green dress, it looked quit a lot like one Regina from once upon a time was wearing in Camelot. Then he finely stopped staring he smiled and put down his tableware.

"Good morning, Morgaine I presume?" he said trying to gather himself up.

"Yes. It is common everyone stare in the beginning," Morgaine said with iron in his eyes daring Eggsy to make any comment.

"Sorry mate, ya are just stunning," Eggsy said and got a smile from the man who walked over and elegantly sat down in the chair next to Eggsy's bed crossing his legs. Under the hem of the dress he could see a high heeled black boot, damn that man just got more impressive.

"Careful there Galahad or Arthur will get jealous," Morgaine said. His and Harry's relationship wasn't exactly a secret.

"I'm attached not blind," Eggsy said.

"So what do we got?"

"Well several of the Knights was impressed by your and Roxy and dared to nominate something more then the usual snobs this time so the have quit a varied group this time," Morgaine begun and handed over 9 files to Eggsy, who started looking through them.

"So who is good?" Eggsy asked wanting to here the other man's opinion.

"Several of them are promising if we for example take Gawin's suggestion.....," Morgaine begun.  
  


~ K ~

  
  
They discussed the recruits for that felt like hours then Merlin swept in gently shooing Morgaine away.

"Eggsy need to eat now and then rest a bit," the Scot said placing a plate with his home cooked food on the table next to Eggsy's bed.

"Boss, your mother hen tendency are showing," Morgaine teased but still rose up to give his chair to Merlin. Merlin huffed and sat down in the now empty chair pulling out his tablet.

"Everyone need someone to dote on," he said.

"You are dismissed go scare the recruits or something," he waved a hand in the direction of Morgaine how smiled pleasantly and walked away.

"Eggsy eat your food and then take a nap," Merlin ordered not looking up from his tablet.

"Will you stay?" he asked in a thin voice. He knew the only reason he had been able to sleep here last night was because Harry had cuddled him and he had been on the good stuff. This made Merlin look up.

"Of course I will," he said reaching over to squeeze Eggsy's hand.

"I can run Bor's mission from here," he said waving his tablet a bit.

"Thanks bruv," Eggsy mumbled and dug in. He held back a pleased sound, Merlin was a good cook!  
  


~ K ~

  
  
"This makes it in on the top 10 worst ideas you every had Harry!" Eggsy grumbled looking down on the pudding they was sharing. Harry was also making a face at that awful _Thing_.

"I agree this was a horrid idea. Let's throw it away." Eggsy hurried to pic the container up and lobbed it into the trash bin.

"Begone foul thing," he said in dramatic manners which made Harry snort.

"So how is the training of the recruits going?" Harry asked leaning back against the pillows. It had been a Bad day for him and instead of their usual walk on the grounds and picnic they had chosen to stay cuddled up in Harry's bed. Eggsy was still "grounded" even if he was mostly healed but Roxy had assured him that it was normal when getting grounded.

"It is goin' well. In the beginnin' ya know I could only sit around and instruct when Morgaine did the heavy work but know then I healed I can do more," Eggsy said cuddling in closer to Harry and tangling their legs. Being close physically was good for both of them.

"Today I taught em free runnin' it was so fun!"

"Any success?" Harry asked slipping his arm around Eggsy's shoulders rubbing his side.

"Yeah after fallin' to the ground a couple of times they seemed to pick it. Didn't teach em anythin' advanced just basic. Gonna work more with em," he said proudly. Harry couldn't resist and leaned down to kiss him softly. He was adorable then he got excited over something. Eggsy didn't protest about getting kissed and leaned into it. They kissed for a while before pulling back.

"That was nice," Eggsy said nuzzling back into the side of Harry's throat.

"A reward for good work," Harry said pressing another kiss on top of Eggsy's head.

"So if I do good things I get snogged?" Eggsy asked hopefully looking up though his pale lashes.

"Mhm," Harry hummed confirming.

"Ace I better do good at teachin' em to dance tomorrow then," Eggsy smiled.  
  


~ K ~

  
  
"Honestly sir I can't see why you are teaching us. I mean are we not training to be gentlemen spies?" on of the the recruits mocked.

"That is true Edmund, a gentleman comes in many different shapes. It is really about how one act," Morgaine remarked without looking up from his clipboard. Next to Edmund's name he made a small remark _'- - - for low key sexist jerk'_ , imminently the names changed place and Edmund moved down on the list. A little bubble from the Kingsman handler chat system popped up.  
  
 **Merlin:**  
'One more remark like that we can kick him out'  
 **Morgaine:**  
'Don't we have some 'how to be civilised human being' lecture we can put him in?'  
 **Merlin:**  
'It can be arranged. What do you think about Dragonet teaching? ;)'  
 **Morgaine:**  
'That would be evil. XD Do it!'  
  
While Morgaine had been tapping away the recruits continued taking.

"I mean it can hardly be practical being dressed like that," one called Alexander remarked making a vague gesture towards Morgaine's ordinary green dress and fabulous dm high heeled boots.

"I mean it would be impractical to dress like that in the field. Long skirt and ridicules heels limit the moment and slow you down," Alexander continued. With a sight Morgaine made a note next to the name Alexander _'- mindless follows the strongest bully but apply some logic to his insults'_. Once again the names on the list rearranged them self.  
  
 **Forest-nymph-78:**  
'Awe to bad he was cute'  
 **Morgaine:**  
'He insulted my clothes and boots...'  
 **Forest-nymph-78:**  
'*gasp* how dare he?! Boss put him in Dragonet's class too!'  
 **Merlin:**  
'My pleasure'  
  
Morgaine looked up to replay and put the idiot boy on the right track then he saw Galahad strolling threw the garden with his little pug. A wicked smile came to play on his lips.  
  
 **Morgaine:**  
'Boss is Galahad's foot completely healed?'  
 **Merlin:**  
'It is. What do you have in mind?'  
 **Morgaine:**  
'Oh just a small demonstration ;)'  
 **Forest-nymph-78:**  
'You go and get them!'  
  
Once again Morgaine looked up from his clipboard and called out:

"Galahad! Could you come here for a bit!" Eggsy turned his head at the sound of his code name and started to jog over JB tight on his heels.

"Sure thing bruv. What do ya need?" he yelled back.

"Just your help for a slight demonstration," Morgaine said then the younger man reached him and the bothersome recruits. By now most of the other recruits had came and joined them.

"What ever ya need," Eggsy smiled bending down and scratching JB's neck. With a smile Morgaine turned to the recruits.

"I believe you are all familiar with Galahad's running style, correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir!", "Yeah", "Oh yeah we are" rained in as all of them confirmed. Morgaine turned back to Eggsy.

"Galahad, race me to that tree and back. No rules," he said nodding towards an old oak a fair bit away.

"Oh ya are so on," Eggsy smirked straighten the cuffs on his suit. Running was something he could do and rule less on top of that exactly his thing.

"On my count of three," Morgaine said placing his clipboard next to the pug guard.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

And so they was off running for all they had. His skirt was caressing his legs and his heels tore up small holes in the ground then he pushed off. In the beginning Galahad was a bit before him but soon the length of his legs helped him pull ahead. Then they made it back to the recruits he was a good 5 m ahead of the boy.

"I think that should rather prove that it does not matter who one is dress to become a Kingsman," he said as soon as he got his breath back.

"If someone still aren't convinced I would be delighted to spar with them," he added with a wicked smile.

"No thank you sir!" the recruits squeaked out looking slightly terrified. Morgaine turned back to Eggsy.

"Thank you for your assistance Galahad,"

"Ya welcome, but ya really can call me Eggsy after beatin' like that."

"As you wish Eggsy."

"But damn I should had known that Merlin's right hand man would be a superhuman."

"You really should have. You know the boss well after all," Morgaine winked at Eggsy bending down to pick up his clipboard. One message from the chat group flashed on his screen.  
  
 **Merlin:**  
'HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OMG you bet the lad in a race. I have never seen him that socked before XD'  
 **Morgaine:**  
'He put up a good fight. Now about the classes with Dragonet...'  
 **Forest-nymph-78:**  
'Boss is currently unavailable due laughter... XD'  
  
Morgaine smiled. Everything was back to normal at Kingsman. Recruits was snobbish ass, agent was a pain in the ass, handlers scared the agent and was truly silly on the inside. The world was back on it's track and it would all be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone wonder what Dragonet is like I imagen them pretty much like Hetty in NCIS Los Angeles. She is terrifying if you cross her. 
> 
> So thoughts on this chapter? Good? Bad? Funny? Let me know in the comments!


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is finely released from Medical after 6 month in rehab and he, Eggsy and Merlin celebrate with a night in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the epilogue finely comes! Life have been a bit crazy so writing haven't worked at all. 
> 
> It is a bit sad that this is over, I have really enjoyed working with this. Thank you all for the amazing support! It have ment a lot to me.

"An' then Dragonet and Morgaine made the whole class wear heels for today's lesson," Eggsy chatted on as Harry unlocked the door to his house. He had finely recovered enough to move back into his house again a full six month after getting shot. They had decided to celebrate with a night in just like they used to do. Merlin would arrive later and he and Eggsy would cook while Harry would make dessert. Then they would watch a movie and have a sleepover. The only difference really was that this time Eggsy wouldn't be sleeping on the sofa but in Harry's bed. 

"So how did they do?" Harry asked as he hung up his coat and held out his hand for Eggsy's coat. 

"Well most of the birds had a hang of walkin' an' runnin' already so they did okay in the first lesson. Two of them completely aced it. A bird called Ylva gave all the cred to runnin' to the buss. Apparently she grew up in the country. An' also this bloke Ian was really good. Said he had a bit of practice since he felt more powerful warring em. Can't blame him he got a point. Also it was this bloke Edmund, Morgaine hates im, who looked like Bambi on ice!" a stream of words came from Eggsy's mouth as he gave Harry his coat and moved into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea. Harry could only smile. He loved hearing Eggsy taking and then he got excited his whole face would light up and his natural dialect come forward. 

"So how did the fighting part go?" He asked as he opened the cabin and took out the teapot and the tea leafs. Eggsy had already filled and out on the kettle and was looking through another cabin to find three teacups. 

"Well both Ylva and Ian aced it. No surprise there, they have both master the natural grace of heel walking. We should all be terrified of them. Most of the others... well it could been better," he said setting the cups on the kitchen table. 

"Much better?" Harry asked teasingly stepping up behind Eggsy and warping his arms around his middle. 

"Yeah, Morgaine would love to do it again. I can't blame em thou walkin' an' fightin' in heels are hard," Eggsy pored the water in the teapot and leaned back into Harry. 

"Something tells me you tried this too," Harry teased tighten his grip around Eggsy's middle and pressed a small kiss to his neck. 

"Roxy got those amazingly cool high heeled shoes with knifes in the heels. I wanted a pair too," Eggsy exclaimed and humming pleased from the kisses on his neck. 

"Fair enough. Did you master it?" Harry asked. 

"Could show ya sometime, have the advantage of height for once," Eggsy turned in Harry's arms and placed a kiss on said man's lips. 

"Sounds promising," Harry smiled moving his hands to Eggsy's hips and leaning in for another kiss. Eggsy moaned, warped his arms around Harry's neck and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, all thoughts of tea forgotten. 

 

~ K ~

 

"By GOD I did NOT need to see that!" Merlin's voice made their focus snap back to reality. 

"I did not think you was modest Lynn," Harry teased looking over the shoulder to see his friend standing in the doorway holding two shopping bags.

"I'm not, can't be being the handler of you all. But remember Eggsy have more than less lived with me the last half year. Lad is as good as family and certain image you don't want to have of your family," Merlin stated and walked over to the refrigerator starting to unpack the food. Eggsy felt all warm on the inside, Merlin thought of him as family... It was one of the most amazing things someone ever said to him. With a quick peek on Harry's lips he slipped out of said man's arms and walked over to warp his arms around Merlin. 

"Thank you, thank you" he mumbled as he pressed his face against Merlin's back between his shoulder blades.

"For what..." Merlin begun asking before he realised _oh Eggsy had never had proper family that really cared for him before_.

"Of course, always," he said instead reaching back and patting whatever he could reached of Eggsy. 

"Go wash your hands now, I don't even want to know there they have been, and help me out with the food," he said with a smile on his voice. Eggsy nodded and then let go and headed to Mister Pickles bathroom. 

 

Merlin turned to Harry and signed

 _'If you hurt him I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully'_ Harry simply signed:

_'Okay'_

 

~ K ~

 

"Eggsy, no," Merlin said horrified.

"Eggsy, yes!" Eggsy smirked. 

"Not that much garlic on the bread!"

"It will be tasty I promise." Harry looked at the two most important persons to him standing in his kitchen arguing over the best way to make Nan bread. 

"At least we will be safe from vampires," he comment and then ducked to avoid the tea towel Merlin threw at him. While the other man was distracted Eggsy sprinkled fresh Coriander on the bread and threw them into the frying pan before Merlin could stop him. 

 

~ K ~

 

"The bread turned out quite good," Merlin muttered even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Told you so!" Eggsy smiled and used some of his bread to mop up the last sauce of his lamb stew. They was sitting around the dinner table finishing of the amazing Indian stew Merlin and Eggsy had cooked.

"Don't get to full of yourself lad. Help me clear the table," Merlin huffed. Eggsy rose up and begun to gather their plates in a pile to carry to dispose in the sink.

"Can you put on the tea Harry?" he asked as he put an apron on and stated to rinse the plate of. Next to him Merlin had already filled the other sink with hot water and soap taking the plates Eggsy had rinsed and washed them. 

"Sure" Harry replied and squeezed in between his lover and his best friend to fill the kettle. 

"You could just have given it to any of us," Merlin grumbled and tried to elbow Harry for pushing him. 

"I could yes but what would the fun be in that," Harry smirked avoiding Merlin's elbow and kissing Eggsy's cheek as he pulled back, kettle full. The kettle was put in place, flipped on and Harry moved on to measuring up tea and put it in its little container that belonged to the pot. Finishing rinsing all the things Eggsy moved to Merlin's other side and started to dry the clean dishes. On his way he pressed is own kiss to Harry's cheek. 

"What's for desert, love?" he asked as he put a stock of plates away. 

"Apple pie," Harry replied almost at the same time as timer beeped and he bent down to remove an absolutely gorgeous light brown streaming pie from the oven. Merlin cast a look over his shoulder. 

"Looks amazing," he said wiping his hands on a tea towel having finished the last of the dishes. 

"I can set the table."

"Please do," Harry and pored boiling water over the tea leafs. Then Eggsy dried off and put away the last of the dishes they sat down around the table to enjoy the dessert. Harry had spiced it with a lot of cinnamon which gave it a rich taste and it was so well done the apples melted on the tongue. 

 

~ K ~

 

"But for fuck sake Napoleon!" Eggsy yelled and glared at the American spy onscreen. They was sitting on the sofa watching the man from U.N.C.E.L. Eggsy was snuggled up against Harry with his feet in Merlin's lap. 

"Just leave the nice Russian and the lady alone already," Harry complained also glaring at the total tactless spy.

"Yeah stop being such a bloody cockblock," Eggsy continue grabbing a fist of popcorn and munching angrily. 

"Remind me again why we are watching a cheesy spy movie then we are all spies here?" Merlin asked amused as he kept kneading the tension out of Eggsy's calves that he had gotten from being unused to walk in heels the whole day. 

"Ya got no sayin’ in this Lynn! You have all the Bond movies and have watched them multiplied times," Eggsy argued. 

"They are not that cheesy! Also they have some amazing tech and garment," Merlin protested and pressed down on a particular tense place on Eggsy's calve that made the young man groan. 

"And yet it haven't been one single car that turns into a submarine produce by Merlin branch," Harry teased carding his hand through Eggsy's hair. 

"That you know of," Merlin fired back. 

"There is isn't it?" Eggsy asked excitedly. 

"I can neither confirm nor deny that," Merlin smirked clearly enjoying himself. 

"How on earth did you get approval of building something like that?" Harry asked. 

"All departments are allowed pet projects," now Merlin was full out grinning. 

"I once heard that the Q-branch of the real MI6 tried to build TARDIS," this peaked Eggsy's interest. 

"Did they succeed?" he asked hopefully. 

"No but rumour says they had more luck with lightsabres"

"The worst thing is that I can't tell if you are joking or not," Harry groaned.

"Don't get his hope up about something he isn't going to get."

"But Harry pretty please can't I have one," Eggsy had turned so he was looking Harry straight in the eyes with puppy eyes that would have made JB proud. 

"No. 'Highest level of discretion' remember? There is nothing discreet about lightsabres," he told his lover firmly. 

"Awe..." The face Eggsy made was so adorable that Harry couldn't resist kissing it. In his end of the sofa Merlin smiled and turned back to the TV there the American and the Russian was throwing bugs at each other. It was so nice seeing them both so happy. They had truly deserved it. 

 

~ K ~

 

Eggsy awkwardly shifted from foot to foot. Suddenly he was nervous. Sure he had shared bed with Harry before but it had been a hospital bed and no matter how nice Kingsman's hospital beds were they still was neutral, like a hotel bed. This was different, this was Harry's bed and his old insecurity came creeping back. Did he really deserve this? Wasn't he invading Harry's personal space? After all what right did a plebe like him have to.... His negative thoughts was cut off by a couple of strong arms wrapping themselves around his middle. 

"Alright there," Harry's voice mumbled in his ear as he buried his nose in the side of Eggsy's neck. The delay of Eggsy's answer seemed to be to be answer enough because he was turned around and Harry's big hands came up on both sides of his face. 

"Hey what's wrong?" Harry asked softly desperately wanting to find out what made his boy feel bad. His grip tightened around Eggsy's face as the boy tried to turn his eyes away. 

"It’s silly really," Eggsy mumbled. 

"It is not silly if it makes you feel bad," Harry said firmly stroking his thumbs up and down Eggsy's cheekbones. 

"You know that you can tell me anything right?" Eggsy nodded before opening his mouth. 

"It feels like I don't deserve this," he said quietly.

"Don't deserve what?" Harry asked even if he had a sickening feeling that he knew what this was about now. 

"This," Eggsy made a sweeping gesture with his arm. 

"Ya, Lynn, Roxy, Morgaine all amazin' people some somehow seems to care for me! The suit, the shoes, the clothes all those new fancy stuff! All those good thing that keeps happenin’! What right does a plebe like me have to all those things?!" the words was just spilling out of Eggsy's mouth. 

"Oh Eggsy," Harry pulled him in in a tight hug pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

"You deserve all those things and more. You are an amazing man with such a big heart and anyone would be honoured to be considered your friend."

"It doesn't feels like that sometimes," Eggsy mumbled and melted into the clearly well needed embrace. 

"Then it does I will be here to tell you how wonderful you are, how much I love you and how happy I am to have the pleasure of having you in my life," Harry said stroking his hand up and down Eggsy's back. 

"And if I'm not there Lynn will tell you or Roxy or Morgaine, but he is more likely to smack you over the head with his clipboard, call you a fool and drag you down to the lab and get you to test the most silly prototypes till you smile again." Eggsy snorted softly against Harry's chest. 

"Sounds like something he would do yes."

"You see? We truly care about you Eggsy." Eggsy hummed in reply. 

"Ready for bed now?" Harry asked softly. 

"Mhm," Eggsy nodded, took a step back and placed a kiss on Harry's lips. 

"Thank you," he said. Harry just smiled, took his hand and led him over to the bed. He sat down on the right side of the bed and pulled Eggsy down to sit in his lap.

"No thank you. It have been an amazing evening and I'm so glad to have you here. Can't believe it took a year to get you into my bed," he teased and kissed Eggsy until the younger man pulled back laughing. 

"Could have gotten me here sooner of ya didn't end up in a coma, twice," gently he lifted his hand and stroke the scar on Harry's left temple. Harry trapped Eggsy's hand there turning his head and kissed his wrist. 

"I know and I'm sorry," he said but in the next moment his eyes glittered with mischief and that was all warning Eggsy got before Harry pulled and flipped them in some way so they both landed limbs all tangled up in the middle of the bed.

A spontaneous laugh bubbled out of Eggsy and that got him kissed again. They kissed for a long while, consent with doing nothing more. After a while Eggsy broke away letting his head fall back on the pillow. 

"Ya know this ain't the most comfortable position. I only got pins and needles in my right leg," he complain but the big smile on his kiss swollen lips betrayed that his heart wasn't in it.

"Oh that rich coming from you, you bony baster. Your elbow is poking my ribs rather uncomfortable," Harry fired back nuzzling Eggsy's neck. 

"I didn't hear you complaining a minute ago, old man."

"Cheeky brat," Harry said fondly. They shuffled around a bit to find a comfortable position. In the end they ended up with Harry on his back and Eggsy half draped over him with his head on Harry's chest right over his heart. He liked sleeping like that, hearing the proof that Harry was gloriously alive. 

"Good night 'Arry," he mumbled as his eyelid got heavier and heavier and sleep slowly claimed him. 

"Good night Eggsy," Harry said pressing a kiss to the top of Eggsy's head and wrapping an arm around him to hug him close as sleep claimed him too.

 

~ Fin ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, 17897 word since the first one was written. That is 43 pages in word if anyone was wondering.   
> Thank you all again for the amazing support as usually let me know what you thought in the comments.  
> If you want to see more of me I'm mandy-hope-san on tumblr.  
> And with those words I bid you all a very found farewell.


End file.
